


Miss Holmes (Sherlock Fanfic AU)

by livius



Series: Female [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Español, Fanfic, Fanfic en español, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livius/pseuds/livius
Summary: El día en que conocí a Livius Holmes, comenzó con retraso. ¿Quién me hubiese dicho que esa muchacha de ojos de hielo cambiaría mi vida para siempre?(P.O.V. of John Watson)





	Miss Holmes (Sherlock Fanfic AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Convierto a los héroes de las historias en heroínas porque puedo, quiero y porque #Feminista

El día en que conocí a Livius Holmes empezó con retraso.

No tenía ninguna cita ni ningún sitio al que asistir con puntualidad, pero la alarma del despertador siempre estaba programada para las seis en punto. Todos los días, me despertaba a las seis y me quedaba tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada salvo intentar esquivar las pesadillas que me carcomían y los sudores fríos. A las siete, me duchaba: no me preocupaba la factura del agua, pues tenía una pensión del ejército a la que aferrarme. Pasaba bajo las gotas tanto tiempo como me permitieran mis piernas o hasta las ocho de la mañana. A las ocho, desayunaba. Café sin azúcar y una manzana. A veces, era una magdalena en lugar de fruta. A las ocho y media, abría el cajón del escritorio y sacaba mi ordenador, intentando no fijarme en la pistola que escondía allí debajo. Entraba al blog que la doctora Andersen me había obligado a abrir y me roía la cabeza buscando un tema sobre el que escribir.

-No... no entiendo por qué quiere que haga eso-le había dicho a la doctora Andersen la última vez que había ido a su consulta.

-Doctor Watson-había dicho ella-. Eres un exsoldado, alguien que ha visto cosas horribles, que intenta adaptarse a la vida de civil. Te vendrá bien escribir sobre lo que te ronda por la cabeza, créeme. Y deberías seguir una rutina, ya sabes.

No la discutí. Me despedí de la doctora Andersen, cogí mi bastón y salí de su consulta. El blog seguía tan vacío como el día en el que lo había abierto. ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrar algo sobre lo que escribir sin que me dieran ganas de apuntarme con la pistola?

El caso, es que ese día, desperté de madrugada, justo antes de los disparos.

Hacía frío, mi pecho y mi cuello estaban cubiertos de un sudor helado, tenía las mantas enroscadas entre las piernas y el corazón me latía con demasiada fuerza contra las costillas. Por la ventana entraba un fresco airecillo. Lo único que se escuchaba, a parte de mi desastrosa respiración, era el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj, que indicaban que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Cuando conseguí serenarme, llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a dormir más esa noche: no iba a volver a enfrentarme a esas horribles pesadillas, al fragor y los aullidos de la guerra. Me estiré para encender la lamparilla de noche y agarré mi bastón. Con las piernas débiles, fui cojeando hasta la pequeña cocina de aquel apartamentucho para hacerme un té de camomila. Los tés de camomila parecían ser lo único que de verdad me tranquilizaba.

Saqué el ordenador, miré de soslayo la pistola y me senté al escritorio con mi té de camomila, dispuesto a escribir algo en ese puñetero blog.

Estuve mirando la entrada en blanco por lo que a mí me parecieron horas hasta que desperté con la cabeza sobre el teclado y el té frío. De forma inconsciente, había escrito algo como abjrncuhnsoo!!1b8ny?@^7 , que era mucho más de lo que nunca había tecleado. Seguí el ir y venir de las manecillas del despertador y miré la hora: ¡las 9:40! ¡Vaya con el té de camomila!

Me levanté frenético de la silla en la que me había quedado pegado y corrí hacia la ducha pero perdí el equilibrio a mitad del camino, cuando recordé mi cojera y tuve que volver a por la muleta.

Ese día, salí de casa a las 10:30, tras convencerme de que no pasaba nada por desobedecer la rutina de la doctora Andersen. El cielo de Londres estaba despejado, para variar en aquel día de otoño, pero era raro ver a alguien sin abrigo. Había salido de casa sólo a dar un paseo, sin ningún propósito en concreto: supongo que me apetecía disfrutar de la paz de un jueves por la mañana. Acabé pasando por una cafetería, donde me tomé un sándwich y un café sin azúcar, para contrarrestrar el efecto de la camomila.

Salí de la cafetería apoyado en el bastón y con la mano que me quedaba libre metida en el bolsillo del abrigo. Un taxi se detuvo en la acera, frente a mí.

-¿Necesita que le lleve, señor?-vociferó el taxista desde el asiento del conductor.

<<¡Ay, mi cojera!>>, recordé. Los taxistas siempre intentan rifarse a los discapacitados.

-No, no. No se preocupe- le dije.

El taxi volvió a arrancar para perderse entre las carreteras de la ciudad y yo continué para desaparecer entre los viandantes. Iba a paso pesado, pero no demasiado lento. Cada vez que pasaba frente a una cafetería, tenía que reprimir las ganas de entrar a tomarme otro sándwich y otro café sin azúcar.

Mis errantes pasos me condujeron hasta un parquecillo que había cerca del hospital de Barts, donde había trabajado antes de irme a Afganistán. Era un parque pequeño, con algún que otro columpio para los críos -que estaban llenos dado al poco común día soleado-, muchos bancos y muchas sombras. Paseé por el caminillo de tierra que se destacaba entre el recortado césped cuando mi vista se cruzó con un personaje conocido.

Era demasiado tarde para girar y volver sobre mis pasos, porque ya había mirado hacia mí. En su lugar, respiré hondo y seguí caminando, rezando porque Mike Stamford no me reconociera cuando pasara por su lado. Aunque claro, ese día, la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Caminé rápido, pero Mike Stamford tenía una gran memoria y un terrible sentido del inoportunio. Me reconoció casi al instante.

-¿Watson? ¿John Watson?-dijo el que había sido mi compañero en Barts. Mi pesado compañero-. ¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Sí, sí...-musité girándome hacia él-. Cuánto tiempo, sí...

-¿Se acuerda de mí? ¡Stamford! ¡Mike! Quizás no me reconozca, he engordado un par de kilos desde que no nos vemos.

Un par de kilos era decir poco, la verdad. El hombre estaba en un estado deplorable: le faltaba muchísimo pelo, tenía el semblante cubierto de arrugas y el cinturón que le sujetaba el pantalón parecía punto de explotar. Reí nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, Stamford se las ingenió para convencerme de tomar algo con él y acabamos en la cafetería que estaba al lado del Barts, comiendo sándwiches y bebiendo café sin azúcar.

-Bueno, Watson, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Dónde has estado?-Stamford no cesaba en tratar de entablar una conversación. Cuando tragué el trozo de sándwich al que le estaba dando vueltas en mi boca, dije sin pensar:

-En la guerra.

Stamford se quedó callado, con la boca semiabierta, como si acabase de recordar. En realidad, todos se expresaron así cuando les anuncié que me había alistado como médico del ejército. Ninguno preguntó el por qué, sólo se quedaron mirando.

-Vaya, hombre-trató de recuperarse-. Es cierto, es cierto... Y, volviste. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me dispararon.

El café se enfriaba y Stamford se le veía más incómodo cada instante que pasaba. Traté de ser más considerado con él.

-Y, ¿estás bien? Del disparo, digo.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Dime, ¿dónde estás viviendo ahora?

-Oh, vivo en un apartamento viejo y mohoso con una penosa pensión del ejército como única renta.

-Vaya...-estoy seguro de que Stamford se arrepentía de abrir la boca después de cada pregunta a la que le contestaba-. ¿Has pensado en volver a trabajar en Barts?

-No creo que pueda. Al menos, no de momento. No, con...-señalé con la cabeza el bastón-. Pero sí que me gustaría salir de ese roñoso apartamento.

-¿Has mirado algún piso?

-Sí, claro. Pero no soy capaz de pagar un alquiler yo sólo.

-Podrías compartir piso.

-Sí, ya, como si alguien fuera a querer compartir piso conmigo...

Agarré la taza de café y la incliné para bebérmela entera de un sorbo. El líquido espeso y cálido bajó por mi garganta y calmó el frío que sentía en mis entrañas. Removí los posos que quedaron con la cuchara y me metí el último bocado de sándwich en la boca. Cuando lo tragué, me encontré a Mike Stamford sentado frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisilla pícara.   
-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté, con la boca medio llena de sándwich.

-¿Has dicho que nadie querría tenerte como compañero de piso?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Interesante...

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Stamford dejó la servilleta que estaba retorciendo con sus rechonchos dedos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella hacia mí, haciendo temblar las tazas de cerámica. Expandió aún más su sonrisa.

-Es curioso: eres la segunda persona que me dice eso mismo hoy.

***

Entramos en el hospital Barts y Stamford me guió por los cambiados pasillos blancos, tan diferentes a cómo yo los recordaba. Cruzamos toda la planta de consultas y llegamos al Laboratorio, que estaba justo al lado de la Morgue. Las puertas dobles estaban cerradas, pero se escuchaba el sonido de una voz hablando a bajo volumen a gran velocidad. Stamford me miró, sonrió y abrió de un empujón las puertas, entrando en el Laboratorio. Yo le seguí.

El Laboratorio tenía unas amplias mesas de madera cromada que llegaban hasta el final de la habitación. La luz entraba de refilón por las ventanas y parecía que no llegaba a tocar el suelo. Los fluorescentes del techo estaban encendidos. Sólo había una persona sentada allí, aunque quizás, sentada no era la palabra más exacta, pues había apartado la silla a varios metros detrás de ella. Estaba inclinada sobre una microscopio y se pasaba de una mano a otra una probeta con una muestra de sangre. Sin embargo, algo me decía que ella no era una enfermera.

-Cómo ha cambiado esto...-apunté melancólico.

Entonces, la mujer que había en la mesa miró hacia mí y reveló un rostro mucho más joven y bello del que insinuaba la desvencijada y oscura gabardina que llevaba. Sus ojos eran de un azul vibrante y claro, casi como dos esferas de hielo, y su boca, una línea rosada de labios cortados. Estaba muy pálida y vestía unos pantalones pegados y oscuros y una camisa turquesa. Apenas me miró durante un segundo antes de volverse a Stamford.

-Hola, Li...-comenzó a decir este.

-Lo encontré-dijo sonriendo. Todo su semblante se iluminó con ese gesto-. ¡Stamford, lo encontré! ¡La respuesta está en la sangre! He encontrado un reactivo que sólo es precipitado por la hemoglobina. Si metemos el anillo de oro que la víctima llevaba cuando fue asesinada en esta probeta con el reactivo y lo removemos así... ¡Ya está! ¡La sangre ahora no está seca y podemos analizarla con más exactitud aún!

-Vaya-dijo Stamford, francamente sorprendido-. Vaya, muy bueno. ¿Y qué, tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido ser?

Viéndome un tanto fuera de lugar en aquella conversación, me removí con mi bastón, pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-Eh, bueno...-intenté decir.

-¡Barítono!-exclamó la muchacha, pues esa joven no podía ni tener los veinticinco años-. ¡Él era barítono! Podía comprarse las joyas que quisiera con lo que le pagaban en cada concierto. Por Dios, ¡era conocido por llevar tantas joyas que no pasaba los controles de seguridad! ¿Por qué el día de su muerte salió a la calle sólo con un anillo de oro? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

-Bueno, antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir...

-¿Me prestas tu móvil, Stamford?-le interrumpió.

Mike se tocó los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo tengo aquí. Me lo habré dejado arriba. Pero, ¿qué le ocurre al fijo?

-Prefiero mandar un mensaje-contestó.

Viéndome en apuros, saqué el teléfono que Harry me había regalado y lo desbloqueé.

-Puede usar el mío, si quiere-dije.

Pareció en ese momento que de verdad se daba cuenta de que estaba en la sala y de que no era más que un simple reflejo. Se lo tendí y ella cruzó la sala en un segundo. No sé si estaba más impresionado por la fluidez en que las palabras salían de sus labios o por la gracia con la que se movían sus pies ligeros. Agarró mi teléfono, lo miró, estudiándolo, por un segundo y comenzó a teclear. Ambos teníamos la misma estatura.

-Dígame, ¿Afganistán o Irak?-preguntó ella.

Apenas pude parpadear y fruncir el ceño, intentando recordar si le había dicho de dónde venía. Miré a Stamford, confuso. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sorna. Ella seguía tecleando.

-Eeh... Afganistán-dije con duda-. ¿Cómo ha...?

-Una simple casualidad-dijo devolviéndome el teléfono. Se volvió para regresar a la mesa donde estaba trabajando-. Tranquilo, es bastante probable que no le respondan. Verá, Doctor, he encontrado un pisito en el centro de Londres que está bastante bien pero se escapa de mi presupuesto. Quizás si compartamos el alquiler nos veremos beneficiados ambos.

-Esto...-yo seguía dándole vueltas a esa afirmación tan consistente que acababa de hacer, lo cual sólo me hacía parecer como un idiota.

-Dígame, ¿qué opina del violín?

-¿Disculpe?

-Toco el violín. Pensé que podría ser un tema importante a tratar como posible compañero de piso.

-Eh, pues... Un violín es una pieza de arte en manos que saben cómo funciona...

-¡Excelente entonces!-exclamó. Pude sentir cómo Stamford trataba de ocultar una risotada-. Yo suelo estar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de tarde en tarde, me tumbo en el sofá y puede que no le conteste a nada de lo que me diga. No me va el ruido ni las fiestas, pero sí la lectura. Y el violín, por supuesto-se despegó del microoscopio y se estiró para agarrar una bufanda azul. Se la puso en el cuello y sacó su pelo tan oscuro como la noche y enmarañado de preciosos tirabuzones y rizos del cuello de la chaqueta. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos-. Bien, creo que podríamos congeniar como compañeros de piso.

Llevaba dos mechones del cabello enganchados a la parte de atrás de la cabeza con unas horquillas. Estaba fijándome en la curva cóncava que tomaba su espalda cuando se erguía cuando esta gritó:

-¡Molly! ¡Café!-mirando hacia la puerta detrás de mí.

Por ella entró una joven bastante guapa, con el cabello recogido en una larga coleta castaña y una taza de café en la mano. Llevaba una bata blanca que le quedaba un poco grande. La tal Molly caminó sin desviarse hacia la muchacha de ojos azules y le tendió la taza.

-¿Qué tal esos cadáveres a los que apaleé? ¿Les han salido hematomas ya?-preguntó antes de beber un sorbo de café. Molly iba a contestar, pero volvió a ser interrumpida-. ¿Te has quitado el pintalabios?

-S-Sí. Sí, yo, es que... no me veía bien-tartamudeó Molly, nerviosa. Se giró tras dedicarle una sonrisita a la otra mujer.

-Antes ibas mejor-dijo ella-. Ahora tu boca parece que es muy pequeña y sosa...

Pude ver cómo a Molly le entraba un tic en la comisura del labio antes de salir del Laboratorio. Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa en la que había estado trabajando y dio una vuelta para recoger unos finos guantes de cuero, los cuáles comenzó a ponerse.

-Bueno, Doctor, entonces ¿nos vemos allí mañana al mediodía?

-¿Qué?-en ese momento, recuperé la capacidad del habla-. ¡Ni siquiera sabe nada de mí y yo ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! ¡No me ha dado la oportunidad! Y, ¿ha estado usted apalaeando cadáveres?

La joven se detuvo frente a mí. Parecía una mariposa que acababa de volver de un largo vuelo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas sobre su pálida tez. Me miró por dos segundos en silencio.

-¿No sé nada de usted?-dijo con voz suave-. Sé que ronda los treinta años, pero que se ve a sí mismo mucho más mayor; sé que es médico o al menos lo fue en algún momento de su vida; sé que es barítono, pero no se dedica al canto porque sé que le apasiona ayudar a los demás; sé que, cuando volvió de Afganistán tras el disparo en el hombro, padece una cojera psicosomática; sé que apenas tiene renta y que no le quiere pedir ayuda a su hermano por sus problemas con la bebida; sé que su psiquiatra quiere que supere esa parte de su vida como médico del ejército y que se dedique a algo más productivo, como la alfarería y sé que usted jamás podría hacer eso.

-¿Mi psiquiatra?-fue lo único que pude decir-. ¿Cómo que mi psiquiatra?

-Es un médico del ejército que recibió un disparo que lo jubiló antes de tiempo y tiene cojera psicosomática, ¡pues claro que tiene psiquiatra!

No separó los ojos de los míos y no parpadeó mientras se ponía el otro guante. Apenas fueron instantes, pero al estar bajo esos ojos de hielo, fueron como horas. Abrió la puerta del Laboratorio y, antes de perderse en el hospital, me miró y dijo:

-El nombre es Livius Holmes y la dirección, el 221B de la calle Baker-guiñó un ojo y se despidió de Stamford-. Buenas tardes, Mike.

Salió por la puerta del Laboratorio como una fugaz ráfaga de viento. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentía desnudo. En ese instante, me percaté de que había quedado boquiabierto y volví a cerrar los labios. Las puertas dobles aún se agitaban como las alas de un ave.

-¿Cómo...? ¿cómo ha...?

-¿Que cómo ha hecho eso?-preguntó Stamford por mí-. Llevo preguntándome eso desde que la conocí.

-Ah...-susupiré-. Y, ¿siempre...?

-¿Que si siempre es así?-dijo-. Sí. Siempre es así.


End file.
